The present invention relates to a dot matrix print head of improved type, having a structure able to facilitate its construction and assembly.
It is known that in dot matrix print heads the needles, slidably supported by an appropriate body, are projected against a surface to be printed, where they leave marks forming the print characters, due to the impact of ferromagnetic elements, the said blades, which are attracted towards the heads of the needles to be actuated by respective electromagnets, and against the action of resilient biasing means. This actuating system involves a not inconsiderable constructional complexity of the heads which keeps their cost high and makes assembly difficult and, in general, increases the dimensions thereof with respect to the theoretical limit.